The other one, year 1
by Mew Megumi
Summary: Harry was not the only survivor of Voldemort's attack on the Potter family. Madison, Harry's twin sister also survived. Watch her grow and learn at Hogwarts, as she fight the feeling of not belonging anywhere when she learn the truth about of her origins.


A/n: Okay guys, I'm giving another try at writing a Harry Potter story. Don't be too harsh in your reviews…

Disclaimer: Madison is my own character, the rest of them are not.

A young girl opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"This is too early in the morning to wake up" she said, rubbing her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock, and saw that it was already 10:00 am. 'Okay, maybe it's not that early' she added in thoughts.

"Madison, honey, it's time to wake up" said a woman's voice coming from outside the door.

"I know mom, I'm awake" replied the girl named Madison. She pulled herself out of her bed. As she made her way towards her wardrobe, she hit her knee on the side of her bed. Cursing to herself, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink tee-shirt. Madison had long black hair that went to the middle of her back, when let loose. Her eyes were piercing green and always full of wanting to learn and curiosity. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, and then made her way downstairs. On her way there, she almost bumped in a small creature with long pointy ears and round nose, dressed in an old rag.

"Sorry Lilya, I didn't see you" she apologized.

"No worries mistress Madison, I was in your way" said the small creature. The creature was something called a house elf. These creatures were magical being, not found in many houses. Lilya lived in Madison's house because the girl's family was not what you would call normal. All of them were wizards. Even Madison, who just received her letter from a school named Hogwarts. There she would learn the art of magic with other students like her. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she headed towards the kitchen, were the delicious smell of pancakes was coming from. She went towards her seat but was stopped by her father.

"Madison Isabella Rosewood, today we are celebrating a special day for you" he said. "Today is the day that you were born, and for that, we will be celebrating you on this day." Madison's father had the odd habit of always saying his children's full name if he was proud of them or mad at them. He also seemed to like to make up so odd speeches for every celebration. His name was Paul Rosewood. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Paul, you should sit down and eat. You have to go to the Ministry of Magic before noon" reminded Madison's mother. She had black and blue eyes. Her name was Marissa Rosewood. Madison also had an older brother named Zachary Rosewood. He was already 15 years old, in fifth year at Hogwarts and placed in Ravenclaw, on of the house at the school. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Madison didn't know were her green eyes came from, but her mother had told her that her grand-mother had green eyes before she died.

"You are right Marissa, let us eat" said Paul. Madison rolled her eyes at her father's antic. They sat down and began eating the pancakes Marissa had made. After they were done eating, she started to talk.

"Madison, Zachary and I will head for Diagon Alley today" she said. "We will also buy you a gift there Madison," she added turning towards her daughter. Today was July 31st, the day that Madison was born. She was turning 11 years old.

"Can I get an owl, please?" asked Madison.

"Of course darling, your brother did get a cat after all" answered Marissa.

"Well, then, I'll be off to work" said Paul. Madison's father worked at the Department of International Magical Cooperation, at the Ministry of Magic. He had a good and important job. He was not the head of the Department, but whenever the head had to leave, he was the one that took charge of things. Paul kissed his family goodbye, gave a "have a good day on you birthday" speech before disappearing with a bang.

"Let's be off" said Marissa.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Zachary.

"By floo powder of course" replied Marissa.

The two children groaned. Not that they minded taking the floo powder, but the family did own one of these "small on the outside but big on the inside" car.

Madison dusted herself off as she exited the chimney in the Leakey Cauldron. Her brother and mother were already there. Marissa was talking with a large man. Madison approached towards them. Beside the man stood a young boy of about her age. She was surprise to see how much he looked like her. Same hair color, same green eyes.

"Ah, Madison, there you are. Meet Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Key and Ground Keeper at Hogwarts" said Madison's mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" politely said Madison to Hagrid.

"The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Hagrid" answered the giant.

The girl nodded her head and smiled. After a bit more of talking, during which Madison found out that the boy was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Madison and her mother went off to buy Madison's school things while Zachary went with his friends. After what felt like hours to Madison, the two of them stopped in front of Ollivander's wand shop. They went in the shop and Ollivander immediately went to work on finding which wand was the right one for Madison.

"Try this one. Dragon heart string, yew, 11 inches. Give it a wave" Ollivander told Madison. As she did so, one of the windows exploded.

"No worries" said the wand maker. With a wave of his wand, he repaired the window. After 30 minutes of trying out wands, Madison was getting worried she wouldn't find a wand.

"Why don't you try this one? Phoenix feather and a single string of unicorn hair, rosewood, 8 inches and ¾" said the wand maker, handing the wand to the black haired girl. The wand was beautiful. The wood had a faint pink tint to it and markings in a lost language ran up the wand in spirals. When Madison waved the wand, rose petals flew out of the tip.

"Well, this seems to be the one" said Ollivander in his always mysterious way. After paying the wand maker, the mother and daughter headed towards the Magical Pet Shop to find Madison an owl. Madison took her time picking the "right" owl. She finally found one she really wanted. It was a white owl with, oddly enough, blue eyes. When she saw it, Madison immediately knew this was the one she wanted. She named it Snowhite. After exiting the Pet Shop, the met up with Zachary.

"Nice owl" complimented on of Zachary's friend named Robert.

"Thanks" replied Madison.

"I'll see you guys when school starts!" called out Zachary, waving goodbye to his friends.

"Yeah see you there. You to Madison" they called back.

"Bye" shouted Madison.

"So Maddie, what kind of wand did you get?" asked Zachary while they were walking towards the Leakey Cauldron.

"Phoenix feather and a single string of unicorn hair, rosewood, 8 inches and ¾" answered Madison proudly.

"Funny, the wood your wand is made out of is the same as your last name" laughed Zachary.

"I know" replied Madison, laughing as well. "What is your wand made of?"

"Yew wood, phoenix feather, 10 inches and ½" he answered her.

As they were talking, their mother was deep in thoughts.

'She is growing so fast. Maybe we should tell her now that she's older' thought Marissa.

A/n: Well, that was the first chapter. What did you think? Love it, hate it, unsure? Ideas or constructive criticisms? Tell me by reviewing!


End file.
